NALU VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL
by Rizzie-chan
Summary: Lucy and Natsu, Nalu Valentine's Day Special! Other VERY minor pairings involved. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Happy** **Valentine's Day Minna! Hope you enjoy this one-shot Nalu Valentine's Day Special!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Admin: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

**Natsu: Damn right he does!**

**Lucy: Natsu! Watch your language!**

**Natsu: Hehe :)**

* * *

"Luce!"

Lucy looked over the the bouncing dragon slayer and his fellow blue cat.

"Whaddya want, Natsu?"

"Come on this mission with us, Lucy! We're going to kick some vulcan butts!" Natsu yelled, waving a request paper in Lucy's face.

"No, Natsu! I don't want to go on a mission today! Levy-chan and I are going Valentine's Day shopping!"

"What's a valley-tote-stay-chauffeur, Lucy? Is it a kind of fish?" Happy questioned, whipping his white tipped tail back and forth.

"VALENTINE'S DAY! IT'S TOTALLY NOT A FISH, YOU STUPID CAT!"

Happy still looked confused.

"Oh, I know what it is, Luce!" Natsu's face lit up as he continued to flick the pathetic sheet of paper. "It's when you get your special somebody something good to tell them that you appreciate them!"

"Wow, Natsu, I never knew that you were capable of knowing that-"

"-so Igneel gave me this scarf, because he appreciates me alot! And I appreciate him too, so I'm going to get him some of his favorite food this year!"

Lucy facepalmed.

She should have known that Natsu was going to say something blunt like that, and yet she expected for him to announce something more sappy, like giving his special somebody _of the opposite gender_ flowers or inviting them to dinner. She would have liked that. But if she dared even to voice her thoughts aloud, Lucy knew that the fire mage would have brought her and his blue cat to continue on with a mission that included demolishing a whole mountain while searching for dangerous criminals of that sort, so she decided to switch the topic.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce? What's up?"

"How about you and Happy go get something for Igneel first and go on that mission? I'll meet up with you here at the guild tonight at the party."

"Aw, but Luce, we want you to come with us! We all know that Igneel loves you!"

Lucy shivered as she remembered the last time she had met up with the large, red fire-breathing dragon.

* * *

_She and Team Natsu were finished with a job, where they were teamed up with members of Blue Pegasus. Ichiya was muttering about the heavenly perfume of Erza's hair, while Gray and Natsu were bickering about which food was the most delicious._

_ "I'm telling you, spicy hot chicken has the best jalapenos in it, and has the best hot sauce, and has the best chicken, and has the best-"_

_ "Really, Fire Freak, is that the best you can do? Mint chocolate chip ice cream consists of the finest shaved cocoa beans, and the fresh aroma of mint complements the icy coldness-"_

_ "Stop cutting me off, Ice Princess! I'm not even finished yet!"_

_ "Then you stop cutting me off, Pyromaniac!"_

_ "No, you stop!"_

_ "Then you stop first!"_

_ "Hey, you star-"_

_ The arguing ceased as they were confronted with the face of an angry Erza. A purplish-red aura surrounded her as she glared moodily at them._

_ "Natsu, Gray, what were you guys talking about?"_

_ "Nothing, Erza, it was nothing!" The two boys said in unison. Hooking an arm around each other, they both gave a thumbs up._

_ Erza sighed as they reached the Blue Pegasus guild and dropped off Ichiya and his minions Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. After bidding them a heartbreaking goodbye(on Ichiya's part), the team departed. Gray and Natsu were furiously glaring at each other._

_Erza the Fairy Titania sighed._

_ "Lucy, what do you say about separating these two? I think that it might be a good change for both of them."_

_ Lucy smiled encouragingly at Erza._

_ "Of course, Erza. You're right, that would be a good change for them."_

_ "So, will you take Natsu, then?"_

_ Natsu? How could she possibly handle the dragon slayer? But disagreeing with the mighty Erza could result in something terrible._

_ "A-Aye, Erza!"_

_ Erza separated the growling boys and shoved Natsu into Lucy, causing both of them to fall on the ground. Erza glanced amusingly at the two before giving Lucy a sympathetic look. Then, grabbing Gray by the back of his shirt(which he surprisingly still had on), she walked toward the direction of Fiore's capital-Crocus._

_ "See you guys later!" Erza yelled over her shoulder. She and Gray disappeared into the distance._

_ Why, Erza? Lucy thought. Why, of all people, did she have to be stuck with Natsu?_

_"Hey, Luce?"_

_ Natsu's loud voice snapped Lucy out of her trance._

_ "Hmm, Natsu?"_

_ "Are we close to Shirotsume by any chance? I want to meet up with Igneel!"_

_ Natsu had just found his foster-dragon a couple months ago while searching the forests of Shirotsume on a solo mission. There was a very happy and loud reunion, as she had seen from the top of the guild, the bright columns of fire generated by Natsu and his dragon. She herself hadn't met with the dragon yet, but after hearing much from Natsu's ramblings about the creature, she had deducted that the dragon was large, scaly, and red._

_ "Yes, Natsu. In fact, we're headed in that direction right now."_

_ "YES!" _

_ Natsu pumped his fist in the air, scaring several birds roosting in nearby trees._

_After a few moments of walking, they reached a scorched clearing surrounded by stumps of burned down trees. This was Igneel's kingdom. It consisted of three large caves to the far right of them, an open area, and a clear glistening sky-blue lake that sparkled with fish. Literally, the fish in that body of water sparkled. And they tasted really good. As the lake continued it's descent into Whirlpool Sea, shiny rainbow coloured rocks and gems contained the excess magic from a certain dragon led the way down to the sea. Lucy looked around in awe at the burnt paradise. It really was a dragon's habitat._

_ "Igneel! Get your big butt outta there!" Natsu yelled, his voice projecting over the caves._

_ "Eh, Natsu?"_

_The large red dragon dragged his large body out of the middle cave, scales scraping on rough stone. Lucy squeaked and hid behind Natsu, scared out of her wits at the sheer size of the dragon._

_"Igneel! Hi!"_

_ "Is that why you wanted me to come out of my warm cave, Pipsqueak? Just to say hi? And why do you smell like two different people?"_

_ "Igneel! This is Lucy! Come on, say hi Luce!"_

_Natsu pushed Lucy out from behind him. She squeaked again in terror and shoved Natsu in front of her, as before. _

_"What is that yellow haired thing, kid? A mouse? And you call yourself a dragon slayer?"_

_"No, Igneel! This is Luce! And she's not a thing, she's my partner!"_

_Igneel blinked his slitted eyes twice in surprise._

_"Whoa, child, you already have a mate? I can't believe that you didn't care to tell me yet!"_

_Lucy blushed furiously at the thought of being Natsu's mate._

_"I'm not his mate!" Lucy said in a high-pitched voice into Natsu's back._

_"Oh, and the mouse dares to speak."_

_"Oi, Igneel! I told you that Luce here is my partner, not a stupid pathetic mouse! Call her name correctly! It's Lucy. Luuu-ssshy!"_

_Igneel rolled his eyes at the persistence of the young dragon slayer._

_"Fine, fine, youngster. Now bring that Lucy thing over to me."_

_"Aye, Igneel!"_

_With childish enthusiasm, Natsu turned around and picked Lucy up by the waist._

_"Hey!" Lucy protested. But still, Natsu brought the struggling Lucy to Igneel's large lizard-like face. Lucy whimpered._

_"Natsu..."_

_"Shhh, it's okay, Lucy, he won't hurt you."_

_"Darn right I won't! Surely not Natsu's mate!" Igneel chuckled._

_"She's not my-/I'm not his- mate!" The two yelled, their voices synchronized._

_"See, you guys are perfect for each other! You even say things in perfect unison!"_

_"We do not!"_

_"Ha, if you guys say so." Igneel chortled. He suddenly turned his intelligent golden-brown eyes on Lucy. She shrank down into a small ball. __The dragon started sniffing Lucy's hair. Lucy shuffled back a few steps, but the scaled creature followed her._

_"Um, Natsu? What is he doing?" _

_Lucy's face was red with embarrassment and Igneel sniffed Lucy's neck._

_"He's just checking if you smell alright. I do that to you alot too, you know."_

_"H-Hey!" _

_Lucy turned an even more brighter shade of red._

_Igneel drew back after a couple minutes of taking in Lucy's scent. He inhaled once more and sighed in content, moving his large head side to side._

_"This Lucy girl smells good, Natsu. I approve of your choice."_

_"Doesn't her scent smell like vanilla and apple blossoms, Igneel?"_

_"Yep, with a little tint of lemon."_

_"I know, right?"_

_Lucy looked horrified at this little piece of dialogue._

_"Haha, Luce! You should see your face right now!"_

_She looked over at the dragon slayer rolling on the charred ground, who was currently giggling._

_Natsu could giggle? Lucy thought. Usually, the fire mage was laughing so hard that wyverns five miles away could drop dead from the noise. Lucy smiled slightly. Natsu was pretty cute when he giggled, he was even blushing right now too... No, no, no! She shook her head violently. She did not just think that Natsu was cute! He was a total idiot!_

_"Hey, Luce, watcha doin' shaking your head for?"_

_As mentioned before, he was a total idiot._

_"Nothing, Natsu. I just think that I might have a headache. My head hurts." Lucy hung her head in guilt for lying to the innocent dragon slayer. Natsu had always trusted in what she said._

_"Oi, Igneel, we'll be going now. Luce here says that she has a headache!"_

_"I would love for you to leave. What right did you think you had to wake this old dragon up?"_

_With that, Igneel walked slowly back to his dark cave._

_"Oh, wait. Lucy, watch over your mate and make sure he doesn't die doing something idiotic!"_

_See, even Igneel thought that Natsu was an idiot._

_Lucy rolled her eyes and muttered "Sure, sure," knowing that the dragons' sharp ears would catch her sound waves. Igneel chuckled again softly and then withdrew to the shadows of his cave._

* * *

Lucy looked at the tilted face of Natsu and shivered.

"Um, no thanks. I need to go shopping with Levy. Oh, look, there she is! Bye Natsu!"

"But Luce-"

Natsu was cut off by Happy's bawling.

"Natsu! Lets go get some of that spicy hot chicken for Igneel! Then we can go burn it with both of your magic!"

Natsu looked sadly at Lucy's faraway figure. He wanted to get her something special too. Although Natsu was probably Igneel's special someone, Lucy was his. Then an idea struck him on the head. Literally. Happy was dropping rocks on the slayer's head, yelling for him to hurry up. Natsu smiled. He knew just what to get Lucy now.

"Coming, Happy!"

* * *

"Ahh, Levy-chan, it's nice to not have a dragon slayer fussing over you all the time, hm?"

Levy blushed, thinking about her large iron-tinged dragon slayer.

"I could say the same to you, Lu-chan."

Lucy giggled. They were both in the Magnolia supermarket with all the guild girls, getting their 'special somebody's' gifts for their boys. Currently, they were in a shop that sold antiques, from metalwork to paper dolls. Juvia daintily held a fragile snow globe to the light.

"Gray-sama would love this one! Juvia knows that Gray-sama collects snow globes, and Juvia hasn't seen this dark blue ocean themed one in Gray-sama's house yet!" She cooed.

Lissana browsed some tiki-doll key chains that Bixlow might like, while her sister Mirajane spied on all the girls in the store. Levy had already gotten something for Gajeel at the blacksmith's, an intricately made arm cuff that was purely made of obsidian stone and iron welded together. Levy and Lucy walked to the back of the store, spotting Bisca and her younger daughter, Asuka. Asuka was holding up three leather bracelets that magically changed to each of her family members' names.

"Momma? How about we get these circles for us and Alzack? Would he like it? Is it too expensive? Oh, Momma, please tell me that we can buy these!"

Bisca laughed at her daughter's worried face.

"Of course we can get these bracelets for us and Alzack. But you need to keep it a secret, okay, Asuka?"

"Okay, Momma!"

Giggling at the girl's antics, Lucy and Levy gave the two cowgirls smiles all around. Bisca winked to Lucy as she walked to the cashier's table.

"Good luck, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed and looked down at the ground, letting out a long exasperated sigh. Everyone knew that she was going to get something for Natsu. She just didn't know what yet. There hadn't been that one thing that sparked her with interest at all. But as her eyes continued in the downward direction, she caught an object glistening in the evening light. On one of the lower racks, pushed in the far back, was a small black box lined with the reddish-gold of bronze. Stooping to pick the tiny square up, Lucy gasped as she saw the minuscule words engraved on the exterior of the box.

_Warning! This is a case that needs to be used by a person of good intentions, for the person that they love dearly. The object in this box differs according to who the people that use this box are. Please handle with great care._

Lucy ran her fingers over the script. It was a lacrima box! These were said to be extinct, made hundred of years ago by a loving pair of dragons, who were each trying to save the other from being killed. In the end, both of the dragons were said to die peacefully in each others' arms. The dragons then expelled all their magic into nearby lacrima, in hopes of giving the people and creatures on Earthland true love. She couldn't believe that there was one lying peacefully in her arms! Cradling the black little box, she brought it to the cashier's table. A purple haired teen was taking the orders. Once she saw what Lucy had in her hands, she smiled warmly.

"Well, I'm glad that the box found another owner! Well, it probably sought you, no? Well, I'm pretty sure it did. Well, good luck on your special somebody!"

Lucy smiled back at the girl with a quirk of saying 'well' when starting her sentences, and then ran to back the guild girls, who were currently regrouping to go back to the guild.

* * *

"We welcome everyone to Fairy Tail's annual Valentine's Day party!" Mirajane yelled into the microphone. The guild members all cheered and whooped, throwing their Valentine's day gifts into the air, almost everyone succeeding to catch their presents.

"Now go and have some fun, lovebirds!" Makorav yelled, already drunk from booze. He and Cana clashed cups and continued drinking. Soon, everyone was giving their crushes gifts of all kinds. There were things tossed around as people fumbled with their words while handing their 'special someone' a present. Meanwhile, a certain fire-breathing dragon slayer was nowhere to be found. _Where is he?_ Lucy thought. But the party was soon over and everyone trudged home, some of them in pairs. Lucy held the black box in her hands, disappointed that the fire mage had not come to the party. He never missed out on a party! What if he was lost? What if he got caught burning an entire village down? These thoughts circulated in her head as she stood alone in the guild hall. But Happy had come back from their mission, though. Lucy remembered him waving a fish in front of Carla's eyes. Carla, as usual, rejected him, and Happy was left in a pool of tears.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, Lucy finally headed home. Walking in the dim light of a couple street lamps, she didn't even try to balance on the ledge of the river like she usually did. She was so blue that she didn't notice that the light was on in her bedroom. Lucy unlocked the door and open it, hearing a clicking sound of a switch turning off. But she cared no more now. Throwing her purse to the side, she walked into the bathroom, black box still in her hands. She splashed the ice-cold water on her face, and proceeded to brush her teeth. Opening the bathroom door again in order to grab her bedtime clothes, Lucy's vision was soon muffled by a white object. She inhaled slowly. _Natsu. Natsu's scarf, Natsu!_ Lucy jumped in joy and brought the white checker-patterned scarf down to her neck, finally seeing a grinning Natsu in front of her.

"Natsu!"

Lucy tackled Natsu into a hug, both of them landing on her pink sheeted bed.

"Hey Luce!"

"Where were you, Natsu! I was so worried!"

"Waiting for you," Natsu chuckled.

Lucy hmmped.

"So that I could give you this."

Natsu revealed what was in his clutched hand. At first glance, one could have mistaken it for a dull pebble, but as Lucy looked closer, she realized that it was one of the gemstones that were sunk into Igneels' lake. The stone changed colour from a crimson red that reminded her of Natsu, and a bright golden yellow.

"It reminded me of us," Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear. "I knew that you would like it."

Lucy smiled and took the stone. It felt weightless in her pale hands. Remembering the box still tucked in her arm, Lucy drew it out and gave it to Natsu.

"What is this, Luce?"

"It's a lacrima box. Even I don't know what's in it."

"Then lets open it, shall we?"

With that, Natsu put both of his arms around Lucy's waist and held the box in his left hand and continued to open it with his right. Both Lucy and Natsu could feel the magic tremors of the lacrima at work. There was a bright flash as suddenly the gemstone was pried out of Lucy's hands and brought into the depths of the box. As quickly as it came, the magic tremors stopped and the square came to a quiet rest in Natsu's palm. Inside the box were two rings, fashioned with the gemstone Natsu had gotten Lucy. The two silently took their own rings, and the lacrima box vanished out of sight. Natsu's piece of gem had Lucy's name engraved on it, while Lucy had Natsu's. They both put on the matching rings, admiring them in the silvery moonlight.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luce."

"...Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu."

* * *

**Yep, Happy Valentine's Day to all my readers! Even if you don't read it directly on Valentine's Day...**

**So, guess what I got for this special day today? NOTHING! **

**As usual.**

**But I really don't care about this stuff. The only way I really celebrate all holidays is to watch even more anime than usual, sleep in(if I can), draw something that has to be good, or read/write fanfictions! Ok, its 11:58 right now, almost the 15! Well, anyways, Happy Valentine's Day! Until next time!**


End file.
